Link's true love
by Guy Silverberg
Summary: After TP. Link travels to Labrynnia to find out who his true love is, however he ends up with romantic feelings for Epona, who can become human, and Midna, who has become an imp again and was ousted from the twilight realm by a new, more powerful force...
1. Chapter 1

Links true Love

_Hey y'all, it's Guy again This is another one of my in progress stories, I hope you enjoy it!_

_Some Characters owned by nintendo, others are my personal creations_

* * *

After having saved all of Hyrule, Link was on his way to labrynnia. He had visited Ordon and said Goodbye to all the villagers, when they had asked why he was leaving he told them that Zelda had told him of a dream she had. The dream was that if Link went to Labrynnia he would find out who his true love is, Link and Zelda both knew that it was probably not just a regular dream. After Link had told them this he and Epona prepared for their journey and headed south. As Link made his way out of Hyrule he noticed a desert. He knew it could'nt be at the Gerudo desert because it was in the other direction. Link decided to travel through the desert, because it was the only way Zelda told him to get there. After hours of riding Link was thirsty and Link noticed Epona had become tired. Luckily, Link spotted a shop a little further ahead. After five more minutes of riding Link had arrived.

Link looked up to read the sign that held the stores name, the sign read "Koume's Shop". Link walked in and saw the clerk, she was a small, old woman. She had relativly huge eyes, and green tinged skin, she was wearing black robes and she had a blue jewel on her forehead. "Hello and welcome to my shop, I am Koume, how can I help you?" said the woman, using a very reheased voice. "My name is Link, I need to know where I am and how to get to Labrynnia, also do you have any water?" said Link in his strong voice. "Well, you are in Azoun desert, a place that shows up randomly around the world every week." said Koume. "To get to Labrynnia you'd have to leave before 6 days is up, then follow the trail for another 10, also I needa favor." she continued. "What is it?" Link asked curiously. "If you see my sister Kotake, or my old apprentice 


	2. Chapter 2

Maple, please tell them that I said hello." said Koume with a melancholy expression. "Of course I will." said Link ~It's the least I could do~Link thought."Oh thank you!!" said Koume graciously. "Just for that I'll give you something better than some silly old water." suddenly the elderly woman left. After seven minutes of waiting our hero saw the hag return, with fifteen bottles of a silvery substance. "This stuff was invented by my apprentice, with the supervision of my sister and I, it's called Silver Potion, it hydrates just as well as water, and has the same effect as great fairies tears, also no matter how much you drink each bottle has 3 uses of the stuff." said Koume. "These are all yours to keep, but I reccommend you hurry and try to leave, oh and give some to your horse too."

"Thank you!" Link said in appreciation "I won't forget my promise!" he continued. "Thanks, remember you got a friend in Koume!" said the hag happily. After that Link had gone back to Epona and packed 8 of the bottles in one of the bags she carried and kept seven on his person. Link drank a seemingly endless third from one bottle and poured the next third into a bowl for his steed. After she had finished drinking, Epona neighed, seeing that she was ready Link got on her saddle and urged her onward. As Koume's shop dissappered in the backgroundLink was glad to have met a kind lady, Link then wondered if this sister or her apprentice was anything like his new friend. Link's thoughts were interuptted by a shocking scene, his seat and Epona's bags dissapeared into thin air! Before he could process this Link also saw that Epona was changing. Her body became smaller and her forelegs became arms, next her head also changed. before Link realized it he was sitting on a human Epona! After noticing this Link got upan reached in his personal bookbag for the clothes he wore before his adventure. He got them out quickly, and dressed her in them. 


	3. Chapter 3

[The next day] Epona woke up, to the sound of clattering and clanging, the scent of cooking bacon pervaded the air, as she noticed all this, her master and an old lady walked in. "Epona! are you all right?" Link asked, concern lacing his voice. Epona opened her mouth, expecting them to listen but not understand a word, but something else happened. " I'm okay, I just felt funny and needed rest is all." Epona said, in a smooth, elegant voice. "EH HEH HEH, I guess I forgot to mention that the potion can give animals human form for about three days!" Koume stated, "The first time a non-human has it, they fall asleep." she finished. "Wow!" Epona said, looking at her body in amazement, " I'm just like you guys now!" she said gleefully. "Yeah that's great!" Link said. Recently he had been feeling lonely, during his last quest he always had Midna to talk to, and Epona couldn't really talk with him whenever she or Link wanted to. Midna at the time was an impish creature. At first she was annoying and overly sarcastic, which made Link argue with her alot, however, over time they had become close. He later discovered he felt the same way about her as he did about Zelda and Ilia, he knew she felt the same way, but he never was able to figure out if it was a close friendship or something more. " I'm glad that you two can talk now, but you'll never make it out of the Azoun desert by walking, not in 5 days at least." said Koume, bringing the teen back to earth. "Well let's all get some food, then you two should prepare for a trip." said the hag. "Good idea, Epona can you walk?" Link asked. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure..." Epona stood, she was shakey, but this was the first time he examined her human form. her hair was long and mostly brown, there were scattered locks of white, very much like it was on her mane. She looked to be the same age as Link, and only slightly shorter than him. As Epona staggered into Koume's dining room Link begun to snicker. Little did Link know he was being 


	4. Chapter 4

watched by a new enemy, one who's power rivaled Ganondorf's at it's height. "Boss, I've located our threat, should I eliminate him now, before he gets near our HQ?" asked the dark skinned gentleman known only as the Gambler. "No...I would like to reserve that honor for myself, but first with the device from your "Professor Zamir" I will destroy that accursed Twilight realm,then I shall humiliate and kill their princess for her role in master Zant's death." said a omnious voice in Gambler's head. "Of course...Sir Iram." 


	5. Chapter 5

Hours later Midna was back at the twilight realm, she was glad that she was back to her beautiful, human form, however she was bored out of her mind, all she could do was wait in her throne room, listen to twili's complain (usually she was happy to help, however their problems had become so trivial), and try not to act as bored as she really was.

_ ~I wish that I could go back to the world of light and be with Link.~_ the princess thought, wishing to be with the one man she had feelings for. Little did the young ruler know, her wish would be granted at two great costs. Immediatly after the royal maiden finished her thoughts a Twili soldier came and said

"Milady, we're under attack!"

"What?!?!!, who is it?" Midna asked, wondering who would harm her subjects.

"It's Sir Iram, Zant's greatest apprentice!" he said voice teeming with what sounded like despair.

"I've never heard of this man, who is he?" the princess asked. "The destroyer of the Twilight Realm!!!" the twili exclaimed in a deep voice, changing his form.


	6. Chapter 6

He became a tall, black and white armored figure, he had a tall double ended poleax, and he also had a helm that resembled a wolfos' head, and where the eyes should've been there were holes so the knight could see with his dark gold eyes."And now 'Milady' you shall pay for what you and that accursed hero have done to Lord Zant!" said Sir Iram, his tone malicious. After he said those last words, twili soldiers stormed the room. "It seems you're surrouded, I'm guessing you were Zant's best pupil, if that's even true." Midna said sarcastically. "I was his best," the knight said "and you would do well to respect his memory." with that Iram snapped his fingers and everyone but he and Midna fell unconcious. Midna tried to move, but found she was immobilized, it must've been one of Iram's powers." I realize part of the reason you went to the world of light was to return to this form, however since Lord Zant saw fit to change you, I shall return you to that form." said Iram plainly, "and this time there shall be no return." Midna's eyes grew wide as a dark ball of energy shot from the evil knight's free hand and towards the princess. The sensation only lasted for a second, but even so she was engulfed for a full minute and felt all the changes take place. When Midna was able to see again she looked at her surroundings and saw that she was significantly shorter, she looked at her hands and body seeing that she had black and white fur that looked something like clothing, she even got her old helm back somehow, the next thing Midna knew she struggled to try and force her body to attack Iram. ~How dare he!!! After all that work, I'm back to this disgusting excuse for a body~ Midna thought."Now that you are once more exactly as Lord Zant changed you to be, I shall let you live... for now" Iram said, and with that he waved his hand and Midna was transported to a village not too far from Labrynnia Castle. After that Iram left an odd looking bomb on the ground, and teleported away.


	7. Chapter 7

About that time Link and Epona had been teleported from Koume's shop to the Labrynnia trail. The plan was to get the two of them to the castle town, but Link and Epona said they wanted to explore abit, so to make up for not being able to help more Koume gave them some gifts (Epona got the most though). Epona now had a fire rod, the mask of truth, and new black and gold robes, which she wore with pride, while Link recieved a bunny hood and mirror shield. As they walked the two of them reminesced about their past, both of them enjoying being able to talk with someone. After a while Link noticed Epona was now using her fire rod like a cane and she was still stumbling. "Hey Epona, can you change back into a horse?" Link asked. "Umm, I guess I could try." Epona responded, Link saw Epona close her eyes and focus, the next thing Link knew she was back to her normal form. The green clad teen then trasformed into a wolf and looked at a surprised Epona. "I thought that you were going to ride me." Epona said, relatively relieved. "Nah, this is faster, besides it's good to talk with friends, and I couldn't understand you if I stayed human." Link said. If Epona was human at that moment, her blushing would be quite evident. "Thank you" the horse said rather nervously, "So you wanna race?" Epona asked playfully. "Sure" Link asked, ready for a challenge "where to?". Epona looked around and saw something in the horizon. "I would say to the outskirts of that village over there." Epona indicated with a nod towards the settlement. "Okay, I'm ready." Link said as he got into a good running stance. "On your mark... get set... GO!" and with that Link and Epona dashed of Link was dashing at a steady pace as Epona pulled a strong lead, but she was still drained and Link knew he might be able to win, Epona on the other hand, knew she was tired, but she hadn't lost a contest of speed yet, pride brought all the energy she needed. As they went on wearyness finally got to Epona and she stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

Link rushed over to Epona and saw immediately that she was at her limits. "Why don't we rest here for tonight?" Link said in wolfspeak to the tired mare. "Sure," Epona said, huffing and puffing "I think that's best." Link changed back to his true form and got out some provisions and the near-empty bottle of silver potion and poured it into Epona's bowl, which was quickly filled. Epona drank it and changed into a human. "Phew I'm beat, but today was fun!" Epona said as she set a decaying log on fire, illuminating the general outskirts nearly two miles from the village. "You know tomorrow I'll have to teach you to walk properly." Link said. "Why's that?" Epona asked as she ate some roasted fish. "Well if you can't walk properly it could hinder most of what you do when your human, also the way you do walk leaves you drained." Link said. "Yeah, your right." Epona said as she inspected her Mask of Truth and tried it on. "I guess I'll rest for now, see you tomorrow." Link said with a yawn. "G'night Link!" Epona said. After a bit, Epona wondered about the silver potion. She heard from Link earlier that it boosted energy, but all it did for Epona was turn her into a human. Epona then got side tracked by an odd feeling when she thought of how much fun she and Link had earlier that day. She felt her heart beat faster when she just thought of his name. She'd never paid much attention to it until a few days ago when she and Link connected, and Epona wondered if it was love, or if Link felt the same way. Little did Epona realize that Link had the same feelings, but he was unsure if he could make it work. Sure there were other girls he liked, like Zelda, Ilia, and Midna, but Epona was truly a horse, and unless he could find a way to make her permanantly human, Link couldn't see it working for more than a few years. ~Of course when I first started liking Midna, she was an Imp~ Link thought, but she was special to him, and Link did think the form was cute. Finally the teenage hero 


	9. Chapter 9

went to bed, deciding to deal with his feelings tomorrow. Meanwhile, Midna was waking up to what would soon be a rather sticky situation. The last thing the imp remembered was being transformed, and teleported above a village, she recalled the pain from her crash to the ground. She was stunned at the time and couldn't try teleporting. When she had hit, Midna could tell there was no serious injury, but villagers gathered around and all had gone black until this moment. She found that she had been tied up and put in crude wooden cage. "Well, well it seems the twilight princess wakes." Midna saw that the speaker was a young man with green eyes and blonde hair, he was probably 2 years younger than Link, and was wearing a gray, sleeveless jacket, no shirt,a bowlers cap, and he had this odd look in his eye like he'd do something unexpected at any second, and he was looking Midna up and down trying to take in her entire appearance.

"Who are you?" Midna asked, curious of her captor. "I am Wyte, The Gambler's partner, beastmaster and currently Sir Iram's 3rd in command." said the teen with notable interest towards Midna. "Well, it's been real nice having Iram's lackey stare me up and down, but I gotta go now, bye!" Midna said tauntingly as she tried to teleport away with twilight magic, but was stopped by an unknown force, then Sir Iram appeared with a plump man who had a gray beard, red eyes, and brown hair. He wore a black vest and under it a white uniform. "Ah. Gambler, Sir Iram, nice to see you, our prisoner is doing quite well." said Wyte, as he rose from the chair he sat on. " So princess Midna I trust that you've found that you cannot escape, or at least not by teleporting," said Sir Iram with a bit of amusement in his voice "Wyte is the one you want to thank for that, but enough talk, we have some information for you, You are currently in the Castle of Dusk, and not too far from Labrynnia castle, Link and some woman with him will be in Eda village,by this time 


	10. Chapter 10

tommorow, we are going to let you go and find him, make no mistake, I still plan on killing you both, but if you do not make contact with him, I will destroy him and all the precious people of the twilight realm." Sir Iram 's heart raced at the thought of Link being attacked by this monster, for all she knew he could've been as powerful as Ganondorf, possibly more powerful if he'd even threaten to destroy the sacred land of the triforce. "You're bluffing, you maybe able to try and kill Link, but the triforce protects the twilight realm, and nobody's so powerful that they could destroy it." Midna said, fully believing her words. Wyte stood up, eyes gleaming dangerously "Well I guess you forgot that I can nullify powers, and the guy who made the bomb Sir Iram planted is a little off, but it destroys all kinds of guards even ones that those three 'Goddesses' made." he said in a very bored tone. "Enough talk, goodbye Midna, and tell your hero to remember me, and remember I am not so weak as that foolish Ganondorf." Sir Iram waved his hand and Midna was once again transported. This time it was to a field and there was a sign that said "Eda village, 2 hours away". Midna knew that the people she met were untrustworthy, but she couldn't just leave Link. Midna then had thought about the fact that she was an imp again, and that Link was with a woman, jealousy ran through her mind, but she teleported to the village, knowing that stopping Iram came before her personal insecurities. The next day Link woke up to the smell of burning wood and the sound of inhuman screaming. Links first thought was to grab his sword in preparation for battle. Link ran to the area to see a few bokoblins around Epona, they had odd symbols on their bodies, some were being burned by her fire rod, but others were trying to circle around her. Link immediately drew his bow and began shooting them as he ran in yelling. After a few more seconds of battle, only the two hylians remained. 


	11. Chapter 11

Special thanks to my beta writer souldragon12, she officialy owns koyoshi, I just own Sir Iram, Eda village, Castle of dusk, Azoun desert, Gambler, and Wyte

I would like to make a quick apology for my previous chapters, I realize that the story has been short and has very few chapters, but starting now I will put more effort into each one .

Meanwhile at the castle of Dusk, Sir Iram was sitting on an ancient throne, contemplating his past…

He remembered that he was born in the world of light, in a country far from Hyrule, his father was a Twili-mage, who disguised himself as a man while his mother was human. When he was born his mother could tell that he had great power, like his father, but she always felt uneasy around Iram only. One day when Iram was 14 his father confessed who he was, A twili, a creature from the twilight realm, Iram chose not to believe him, not even when he transformed, he was convinced it was all some illusion. One day when he was out fishing, Iram returned home to find his house surrounded by a tribe of bulbins. Fearfully Iram hid behind a tree, while there he saw his mother being protected by his father , who used every magic he had at his disposal to fend off the creatures, but there were too many. Left with little choice, Iram picked up a hatchet and began to attack vainly. He was only able to kill around six of his foes before he was set upon by them all, being kicked, cut and stabbed. While being beaten by his foes, Iram's father had cast a spell to send his son to the twilight realm. As Iram disappeared the last thing he saw was the chieftain set an arrow into his bow and let it fly, straight into his father's heart…

When Iram had awoken, he found himself in a strange and dark world, he couldn't move or talk, just lay there, racked with pain. As he was about to pass out, Iram saw a man garbed in a strange mask walk towards him

"W-who are you?" Iram said fearfully, hoping the stranger wouldn't kill him.

"I am Zant…"

At that moment Sir Iram's memories were interrupted by Wyte's intrusion into his room.

"Wyte, what brings you to my quarters?" he asked, usually Wyte announced himself before coming in.

Wyte, accompanied by a group of four jelly like monsters known as chus said "Well Sir Iram, a group of keese that I sent to spy on the forest informed me that Link and the girl have defeated the Dark bokoblins and are now headed towards Eda Village, my pet Takkuri also informs me that Midna is already there, hiding near the main market."

"Excellent, I would've been disappointed if the hero of legend was defeated by my weakest underlings, tell your Takkuri to stay hidden until the time is right, and to take orders from the ancient one, until ordered otherwise by you."

'Sir Iram, you gotta be kidding, the ancient one can't be trusted, he was one of Ganondorf's minions since he fought the first hylian hero, how do you know that he won't betray us?" Wyte said curiously

"I realize this, but I have the key to keeping that fool from fading back to the way he was permanently… and if he wants it, he must obey me." And with that Iram faded into shadow, and left for an unknown destination…

3 hours later

Link and Epona had finally made it to Eda village. Epona had also managed to walk normally so Link had decided she didn't need walking lessons.

"Wow this is amazing!" Epona said excitedly, she had been to plenty of villages before, but none of them looked as great as this one.

"Yeah I guess it is pretty cool." Link said as he took in his surroundings then he noticed a poster that said masquerade party at the Eda inn, free food and drinks for guests.

"Hey Epona, why don't we stay at the Eda inn? There's a party tonight?" Link asked thinking it might be fun.

"Sure, but how do we get there?" Epona asked.

"I might be able to help you with that" an energetic female voice said.

Link and Epona turned to see a girl of about 16 who had long orange hair, fiery blue eyes and sharp teeth behind them, she was wearing a red tunic with a skirt and bandanna, a yellow and black beret, brown boots, and she also had a sword and tan and black gloves.

"Really?" link asked, just by looking at her link could tell she had seen her fair share of battles, and that there was something odd about her, yet she didn't seem to mean them harm.

"Yeah, my name's Koyoshi, and you two are?" the girl asked, as she got very close to Link, but keeping her eyes on Epona.

"Umm…I-I'm Link, and this is my friend Epona." The hero stammered while blushing.

"You two are just friends? Well then does that mean your single?" Koyoshi said, putting her arms around link's side.

Before Link could say anything else Epona spoke "Stop! Do you know where the hotel is or did you just come here to flirt?" Epona said jealously.

Surprisingly Koyoshi stopped immediately and grumbled "Fine follow me..." and the three walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's all for now, in the next chapter the group will finally reunite with Midna, and the 1st official fight of the story will begin, also expect an appearance from the ancient one.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Finally the next chapter, No disclaimer this time, but you know the drill!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Link and Epona followed the mysterious girl the found themselves outside of a huge and ornate building. There were gargoyles and intricate metal wires made to look like vines around a sign that read 'Eda Inn'.

"Well, this is it!" Koyoshi said smiling towards her new friends.

"Wow, Thanks Koyoshi, we owe you one!" Link said.

"Do you mean that?" Koyoshi asked playfully.

"Umm...yeah, we are friends right Epona?"

"I guess..." Link's companion responded sulkily.

"Coolio, then you two won't mind my tagging along!"

The hero of Hyrule and his steed both gave each other a look that said 'should we?'.

"If you say yes I'll pay for the night!" Koyoshi offered

"It's a deal!" Link exclaimed, causing Epona to sigh.

"Oh thank you!" Koyoshi said, hugging Link fiercely.

Moments later the three teens walked into the inn.

The place was really empty of people, maybe because most of them were out for the day. Koyoshi walked up the inn keeper, Anju. "Hi Anju, I need to check in a room if you have you one open." Koyoshi, said, pulling out her money.

Anju smiled and open her check in book. "Of course Koyoshi. I'll always have a room open for you! Even during the Red Moon Fesvital."

Koyoshi singed in her name and payed for the room and got the room key. Then she turned back towards the hero and his steed who both had the same questioning look on their faces. "The Red Moon Event?" Epona asked.

"Oh! You've never heard of it?" Koyoshi asked them.

Link and Epona shook their heads.

"The Red Moon Event is a special time of the year where the Moon turns Red for three days and three nights. It's also the time when Nayru the goddess of wisdom asked the Great Soul Dragon to create both Light, Darkness, and Twilight. Everyone in town is getting ready for it so that's why the place is really buzzing." Koyoshi explained, leading them to the room.

"So I take it you live here?" Epona asked.

Koyoshi shook her head. "No I don't. I tend to travel a lot but I've passed thourgh here enough to celebrate my share of the Event. It's really fun! There's normally free food and other fun things to do. You should stick around for this year's Event." Koyoshi said, smiling and exposing her two fang-like teeth.

Link looked at Epona. "Maybe we should....it sounds like fun!"

Epona crossed her arms and glared at Koyoshi. "I dunno....."

Afterwards Anju led them to there room and bade them goodbye. The room that they had booked was on the 2nd to top floor. It had three deluxe beds, a couch, Numerous photos, a intricately woven fruit basket, a balcony, and a book on Labrynnia's history, the cover showed Nayru and a giant, 12 winged dragon, presumably the great soul dragon.

"Wow I've never seen such a beatiful room!" Epona said, her eyes sparkling with wonder, "Thank you Ko'!".

"Yeah it is pretty cool!" Koyoshi said smirking.

As the teens settled in they heard a noise from behind the window, Koyoshi looked out and screamed!

" Agh! A monster!"

Koyoshi then drew her sword and Link saw a figure come through the window

"Midna?!?!!!"

* * *

EOC

Sorry that I couldn't keep my promise but I' wanted to post this chapter to prove I'm not dead XD

Anyway The next chapter is the masked ball/Red moon event,

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this, Seeya next Chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Once again a new chapter. Sorry it took so long but I needed some time to work on some new material and clear my mind, so let's begin!

xxxxxx

"Midna!" Link yelled as he looked out the window to see the Twilight Princess.

"Who?" Koyoshi asked in a quzzical manner.

"Our old friend, she helped Link and I out alot in the past." Epona said, although she and Midna never truly interacted Epona had a general idea of who Midna was based on what she heard whenever Link and Midna talked.

About this time Link began to wonder why Midna was an imp again, last time the Hylian saw her she was back to her human form and left for the Twilight Realm.

"Midna, its so good to see you again, but what happened to you?" Link asked with obvious concern.

"I was attacked by this guy calling himself Sir Iram, anyway he changed me back to this wretched form and says he's going to destroy the Twilight Realm!"

"Why?"

"Oh he say's he was Zant's apprentice or something like that, but I think we can beat him, he has these two creeps with him this one old dude named Gambler, and this weirdo called Wyte."

"Well whoever they are, we'll stop them!" Link exclaimed.

"Yeah!...but can I come in? Its pretty cold out here..."

"Heh, sorry!" Links said in an embarassed manner. Shortly after Link moved out of the Princess's way so she could come in once in Midna saw two relatively cute girls about Link's age.

"Who are they?" Midna said pointing to Koyoshi, then Epona.

"Huh? I thought that you said you knew her." Koyoshi said to Epona.

"We do...it just been awhile, so Koyoshi, why don't we get some clothes for the ball huh?" Epona said ushering Koyoshi out. Quickly Link informed Midna of past events.

"Hmm those bokoblins sound suspicious, but It sounds like your skills are as...adequate as ever!" Midna joked sarcastically. "Who knew your pet was able to fight."

"Yeah, so we plan on setting out for Labrynnia castle tomorrow after the ball, maybe the king or whoever could tell us about Iram."

"Alright, I'm tired so I'll rest here" Midna said before going on a bed and falling asleep, Link smirked and left.

Hours later Link Epona and Koyoshi were all met up at the ball.

Nearly a thousand people gathered, all of them wearing garish clothes and making themselves merry.

Epona was wearing her Mask of Truth, making her easy to recognize while Koyoshi wore a Keaton Mask, both were sitting and talking to Link while he absently stared at the Red Moon, entranced by its beauty.

Link went back to talking to the girls when he looked behind Koyoshi and saw the shadowy form of himself!

Koyoshi stopped in the middle of her sentence, looking at Link's shocked expression.

Then she turned around and saw the reason.

He was wearing a black tunic, his hair was purple, his skin paler, and his eyes red.

Koyoshi stood up and took off her mask, baring her fang-like teeth, and drawing her sword, whose blade was rainbow-colored, and resembled a feather.

"Who the hell are you?" Epona asked, standing up also.

The Link rip-off smiled a cold, twisted, yet amused smirk.

"Should I answer that? Names do not matter, but call me...Dark Link," he smirked, his voice had a cold and malicious edge that sent shivers up Epona's spine.

Link noticed a sudden change in Koyoshi, he noticed that her teeth were more like fangs than just being sharp.

"You wanna tell us why your here then? Before I hack you to pieces?" Ko said, rather savagly, causing Epona and Link to stare at her.

"Aww, how cute, the little half demon thinks she can take me on." Dark Link, mocked Koyoshi.

"What?!" Link and Epona exclaimed with shock.

Link had heard there were demons in Labrynnia but he hadn't seen any.

"Koyoshi are you really....?" Epona asked trailing off.

Koyoshi got a fierce look in her firy blue eyes, and revmoved her hat.

To both surprise, there on her head, matching her firy orange hair, was unmistakingly fox ears.

"Yes. Let me re-introduce myself," Ko said, faintly, kicking Dark in the shin.

"I am Koyoshi Miozumi of the Fire Fox Tribe. I am desecened from the proud gaurdians of SoulFlame, the essace of Light."

Both Link and Epona gasped at this, Fire Foxes were an ancient demonic race that was said to be a relative of Keatons.

They were fast and powerful, but some were actually quite noble, despite not liking native Hylians.

But then Dark Link said something to break the tension.

"Let's take this somewhere more...open shall we?" He then whistled and a large vulture like bird came carrying Link and Epona's stuff.

The dark doppelganger jumped on its back and he laughed madly, causing many ball goers to panic.

Quickly Koyoshi swore and glared in his direction.

"Link, you and I'll chase that scumbag, while Epona waits here with Midna, I'll answer your questions if you have any later, but you'll have to wait, okay?"

Link nodded and put on his bunny hood to increase his speed, while Epona just stood there scared for a moment and removed her mask.

"Alright, lets g-"

"Wait!" Epona yelled. "Koyoshi, please promise me you and Link will get back safe, I need you both to survive." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Link stared at her and patted her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, I swear!" he said softly.

Epona's sobbing slowed and she did something unexpected.

She kissed Link on the cheek and said,"I love you.."

Link was dazed, but he just said thanks quickly.

He and Koyoshi then ran off to catch their nemesis.

Thirty minutes later in an open field Dark Link saw the two heroes approaching.

"Ahh...finally now which of you kids will face the champ?" He said arrogantly, jumping up and down while brandishing his blade.

"Don't be shy, I might let the first person live!"

Koyoshi didn't waste any time blitzing her foe with her sword before Link could even act.

"Ahh Roc's Wing, Wasn't that Kagekumo's blade?" Dark Link said as he dodged the sword, only to be knocked aside by wind.

Koyoshi stopped dead, her fox ears standing striaght up.

"W-what did you say?! How do you know who my father is?!" she asked him, jumping up into the air, and bringing her foot down.

To Link's surprise, her entire boot was engulfed in a bluish white fire!

"Take this you bastard!" Koyoshi yelled, as her foot smashed into D.L's face.

He staggered back, laughing manicly.

"Teh, how cute. Arn't you just the special half demon?" He said, in a cheesy voice.

"Are you flirting with me?!" Koyoshi threw a flamming punch towards his head.

"Maybe baby!" He said blowing her a kiss half mockingly as he ducked.

He then brought up his foot for a kick, which had black flames.

"My turn!" It nailed Koyoshi right in the gut, but she barley paid it attention.

Link was about to spring in to assist the demon girl when he saw something, a fist, try to hit him.

He blocked with his shield and saw a boy with white hair and green eyes, it was Wyte. ( Link didn't know this though).

"Sorry Mr. Hero, I'm your opponent." Then there were a bunch of screeches and a Dinofolos, Guays, Chus, and and the Takkuri came out.

"Rather me and my pets."

"Bring it then!" Link said.

Koyoshi and Dark Link were locked in a battle of flames.

The two were throwing punches of flames in a flurry of streaks.

Koyoshi blocked another black flamed punch from D.L.

She sparked another flame, but she stopped dead.

Her fire, which had always been blue, was now silver.

Dard Link took this time to to grab Koyoshi's wrist, which was still on fire.

He stared at it intently, then began to smile.

"Ha, so this is where the SoulFlame was. Hidden in a descendent of the servant of the Great SoulDragon. I should have guessed it. But I'm certain Sir Iram will be pleased if I brought you in."

"Let go of me you creep!" Koyoshi, preforming a silver-flame-engulfed kick-flip.

Her foot smashed right into his face.

Then turning on her heel, Koyoshi quickly sprinted out of site..or tried to.

A Dinoflo had blocked her path.

"Move you overgrown lizard!" Koyoshi growled angrily, kicking it.

Dark Link stalked up to her, and ripped off off some of her skrit.

What he tore off, now revealed a firy orange fox tail.

"You damn pervert!" she yelled, in an instant she moved faster than almost any human eye could follow, the Dinoflos near her was slain, and Dark Link was unconscious.

"PSYCHE!!!!" Dark Link said as he punch Koyoshi with just enough force to KO her.

Meanwhile Link had just cut off Wyte's hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Link's True Love**

**I own nothing**

Finally another new chapter, sorry it took so long!

* * *

Dark Link picked up his unconscious opponent and began to walk off towards the giant Takkuri. By now Wyte must've already finished his fight with the 'New Link'. In Dark Link's opinion link probably wasn't much of a threat. Dark Link continued to carry Koyoshi onto the giant bird when he began to feel odd.

"Crap! The red moon is already affecting me..." He said, he urged his mount to hurry and they flew off into the distance.

Meanwhile Epona was in the hotel room looking for Midna. The 'girl' made sure to take a bit more of the Silver potion to maintain her human form.

"Midna! Are you around?" Epona called out. She recieved her response in the form of Midna popping her head through the wall.

"Of course I'm here!" Midna said yawning. The princess had woken from her nap ten minutes prior to Epona's arrival and was beginning to be bored. "What's up?"

"Link and Koyoshi were at the festival and they were attacked by this guy who looked like Link!" Epona exclaimed.

"Is that it? He'll be fine!" Midna said, rolling her eyes. Both had no idea that they would soon be in a battle soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Koyoshi awoke she began to think about her head hurting.

'If you get your ass kicked that tends to happen.' She thought. She began to survey her surroundings. She was in a large white bed, the sheets seemed to be made of silk. The room was spacious and brightly lit, while it had multiple furnishings, some books, and a fireplace. On the eastern wall there was a mural depicting a small house being overshadowed by a large apple tree, the sun was setting and various shades of orange were displayed masterfully alongside the shadowy scene. On the opposing wall hung pictures of various weapons and a few pictures of a young boy, who seemed to grow older with each picture. He had a few scars, noticably yellow eyes and a calm yet proud smile.

That's when Koyoshi noticed a window, All she could see outside was darkness.

'Maybe I can escape through the window!' Koyoshi thought to herself. As the half demon walked over to the window she heared the door creak and turned around.

Dark Link stood there, looking slightly tired. Upon seeing him, Koyoshi entered a battle stance and asked "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just making sure that you haven't died on me."

"Come again?"

"It'd be a waste if someone as beautiful as you died." he said seriously. Koyoshi seemed to blush at this remark.

"Well-" Koyoshi began only to be interrupted by a tingling sensation all over her body. She looked at Dark and saw that he was acting nervous.

"What's going on?!!" Dark Link asked only to fall to the ground and be covered in Darkflame while Koyoshi is covered in aurora colored Soulflame.

When the fires faded two rather large, twin tailed foxes were in the room. One was orange and had a patch of fur colored white. It was shaped like an upside down Crescent moon, between two swirling patterns that went halfway to her nose. She had a very regal stance and appeared quite comfortable.

On the opposing side was a black fox who looked rather startled, on his head there were tufts of purple fur that stuck out like his human hairstyle, and just below his bangs you could see gray full moon above a swirling pattern. The fox looked at himself and barked in surprise, while the other one sat on her haunches and smirked. The vixen emitted a cough like bark, possibly laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Dark Link said looking at his black furry body. Koyoshi was surprised to see that he was verbally speaking.

_"The Red moon seems to be affecting you too, well that seems to even things up a bit." _She then strode past D.L. who was still in shock and brushed a tail under his cheek playfully.

_"Tag. Your it!" _Koyoshi said telepathically, she then went into a light trot and went out of the room. Dark Link needed a few seconds to process the fact that Koyoshi flirted with him. Once he regained his senses he tried to chase after her, seeing as how she was his captive. He put one paw infront of the other, but his inexperince in his new form coupled with how polished the floor was caused him to fall. Koyoshi poked her head through the door and snickered.

_"Not so slick now, are you?"_

"No, but the floor certainly is." Dark Link tried to rise, but stumbled a bit as he rose. He then tried to chase her, but she was easily able to stay ahead of him. The two of them then entered a huge hallway.

_"Do you ever run out of things to say?"_

"Only when I think about of how beautiful you are." He said, this surprised Koyoshi so much that she actually began to slide on the ground. She managed to stop herself before she hit the wall.

_"Nice try, but you can't trip me up!"_ she said, thinking that he was using a ploy. Dark Link smirked, he was actually being honest, but he couldn't deny that he was trying to catch her too.

"Well I had to try!" he said. Dark Link was getting better at running in his new form. Dark and Koyoshi continued to run until Koyoshi bumped into Iram's heavy figure.

"Argh!" He yelled as he fell to to the ground on his rear.

"....WOAH!!!!!" He yelled as he was trampled by Dark Link. Sir Iram rose, acting unaffected, but he had numerous fox prints on his body.

"It would seem those two have become rather...'friendly'." Iram commented. Koyoshi and Dark Link continued to run until they started to become careless. Koyoshi was running when she accidentally tripped.

_"Ahhh!"_ She said as her furry body started sliding on the polished floor. She began to roll and she ended up in Iram's throne room. Koyoshi tried to get up when out of nowhere Dark Link pounced on her.

"Pinned ya!" Dark Link said before licking her on the cheek gently. Koyoshi was about to tell him to stop flirting when she noticed a stainglass window near the throne. It bore the images of a black and a yellow fox looking up to the sky, where a snow white dragon was flying.

_"..Is that...us? With the dragon of legend?"_ Koyoshi asked. Dark Link cocked his head to the side.

"I..think so. But how is that possible?!" Dark Link asked.

"I can explain." Sir Iram said appearing from nowhere. He sat down on his throne and looked at the two foxes.

"It all began long ago. You see, prior to it's creation, Labrynnia was a part of an ancient nation with a similar name, and it's said that Nayru, the goddess of time eventually ruled that nation. She was a very kind ruler, but she had to leave her precious nation and decided to give it to the great Dragoness of light. The great dragon of light agreed to take over rulership of the nation and edited its name slightly, calling it Labrynnia. She then decided to employ two clans of guardians to protect her nation. Both guardian clans bore the gift of Soulfire and Darkflame, and were changed into a foxlike form everytime the red moon came around. Eventually the Dragoness left the land, but her guardians both were left powerful weapons, a blade of wind and an unknown ancient item. However, due to her prolonged absence, Netherlight will arrive, during the Red moon's climax."

"Netherlight?" Dark Link asked. Sir Iram nodded.

"Yes, A negative force, an endless dark night that shall corrupt all life, rending what few beings that survive into wild beasts unspeakably unholy monstrosities. However, If the two guardians of Darkfire and Soulflame combine their abilities, the are able to summon the dragoness back or have your wishes granted."

_"...And we wish for the netherlight to go away and_...?" Koyoshi asked.

"...You shall see, but I need help from both of you, Dark Link has already agreed, provided I help him with a small matter, do you?"

_"No. Not when you send both Dark Link and that other guy to attack me and my friends! And don't deny that you know him, I can smell his scent on you."_

"Well can I make you an offer madam?"

_"I'm listening..."_

"You must escape this from this castle within 24 hours or else I get your services for free...Is that acceptable?" Sir Iram asked.

_"It is."_

"Excellent, we begin now."

* * *

E.O.C.

And so our game begins, until next time friends!


	15. Chapter 15

**Link's True Love**

**I own nothing**

* * *

_"...And we wish for the netherlight to go away and_...?" Koyoshi asked.

"...You shall see, but I need help from both of you, Dark Link has already agreed, provided I help him with a small matter, do you?"

_"No. Not when you send both Dark Link and that other guy to attack me and my friends! And don't deny that you know him, I can smell his scent on you."_

"Well can I make you an offer madam?"

_"I'm listening..."_

"You must escape this from this castle within 24 hours or else I get your services for free...Is that acceptable?" Sir Iram asked.

Koyoshi thought about it as a small smile touched her muzzle.

_"It is."_

"Excellent, we begin now."

Koyoshi then ran from the throne room and made for the main exit.

She tried to move the door but it wouldn't budge.

_'I better try another exit.'_ Koyoshi thought.

She then tried to go into one of the other rooms and tried to open a window.

She suceeded in opening it only to see how far she was from the ground.

There was no way she'd survive the fall.

_'Oookaaay, there's no way I'm jumping down there...'_

Koyoshi tried to go back to Sir Iram's throne room, where Dark Link was sleeping.

When she saw him, an idea formed into her head as she went to wake him up.

_"Hey wake up!" _

"Ngggh...I'm tryna sleep." he grunted, his voice thick with tiredness.

_"Dark! Come on, I need your help." _

"Mmn, what is it?" Dark said awakening, but keeping his eyes closed.

_"I need your help escaping, now c'mon!" _Koyoshi said.

Dark Link only opened one of his eyes.

"Why? What do I get out of it, hmm?"

_"You'd be helping a friend... and you could come be with me and my friends." _Koyoshi said blushing.

Dark Link rose slowly.

This was the first time anyone had offered friendship to him.

The dark fox version of Link rose slowly to his paws.

"Okay, I'll help." He said, a sly look on his face.

Koyoshi nodded and found herself brushing against him in appreciation.

Quickly she caught herself and backed up a little.

_"Umm...Sorry." _She apologized, she then looked around.

_"So do you know a way out?"_

"Nope, not aside from the main gate...Have you checked the garden?" Dark Link suggested.

_"Garden?"_ She asked, cocking her head curiously.

"Yeah Iram's garden isn't guarded all that well. I'm sure he has a weakspot somewhere in there."

_"Alright, lead the way!"_ Koyoshi said confidently.

Soon the two foxes were roaming the halls, trying to get to the garden.

Once they found it, Koyoshi was dazzled by the multiple plants.

Hydrangeas, roses, tulips, daisies, and many other flowers were planted around the vast, enclosed field.

_"Wow, it all looks so nice..."_ Koyoshi said, admiring the beauty of the area. There were numerous intricate statues, some were of important figures in history, others were animals in feral repose. Each statue was surrounded by a certain kind of flower, each one attracting many butterflies.

"Hey, we're trying to escape, remember!" Dark Link yelled, snapping Koyoshi out of it.

_"I'm sorry it all just looked so pretty..."_

"Yeah...it does that sometimes..." Dark said suspiciously "But let's get you out of here."

_"Y...Yeah..."_ Koyoshi muttered, and the search for an escape continued. Neither was aware, that Link was headed in the direction of the fortress...


	16. Chapter 16

Both foxes were now going through the assorted flowers and bushes, pushing statues, and doing everything they could to find some kind of escape, but it seemed that there was nothing there to help them. Even so, Dark wasn't ready to give up.

"Koyoshi, we have to keep looking. Try to look by those roses!" he said.

_'Mmm-hmm...'_ Koyoshi thought-spoke absently, watching a butterfly fly by. She was standing by a patch of flowers that somewhat resembled black and red eyes.

Dark Link could tell that Koyoshi was still in a daze and because of that she kept losing focus, somehow he got the feeling that those flowers were causing it.

_'Is it some kind of plant doing this?'_ Dark Link thought to himself looking around for anything else that looked suspicious_ 'Koyoshi seems so focused usually, so she can't be spacing out on her own...Did Iram plan this?' _

Dark Link tried to move a large statue shaped like a woman of nobility after he got done thinking, but there was nothing but bugs and dirt beneath it, to the dark fox's frustration.

"Damn it! Why the heck isn't there anything here?" he asked himself. Dark was starting to get even more frustrated, it wasn't often that Link's dark counterpart was defeated, and he wasn't about to let it happen now. He turned to the orange fox, who was still watching the flying insect by the dark flowers. "C'mon Koyoshi! Snap out of it!" Dark Link yelled as he set fire to them. The plants burned instantly.

Koyoshi blinked before she responded, the light of consciousness seemed to return to her eyes, although she didn't notice the burnt plants.

_"Huh...Oh right, sorry_." Koyoshi seemed to be back to her normal state of mind. The half demon began searching again, this time she looked in a nearby hedge, and was greeted by a small green salamander.

_"AAHHH! SALAMANDER!" _Koyoshi screamed, backing away fearfully.

"What's wrong with you?" Dark Link asked, looking at the reptile. It crawled down from a branch onto his paw "It's completely harmless."

_"No! I hate them!"_ Koyoshi exclaimed with utter disgust _"When I was six, I was chased by a salamander demon and it was so scary, it almost ate me too! My dad cut it's head off while I was in it's mouth, ever since then I've hated them!"_

Dark Link then felt the small lizard crawl back to the ground and watched as it approached Koyoshi.

Koyoshi screamed again and tried to get out of it's way, and backed herself into a wall. _"Stay back!"_ she threatened, sending the Soulfire around herself to intimidate it, when Dark Link noticed that there were loose bricks at the bottom of the wall.

"Koyoshi! Look." He said, trotting over to the wall and pawing at the ground. Koyoshi's attention went from her fear of the lizard to the wall. "Maybe we can dig a hole out of here." Dark Link told her.

Koyoshi tried digging and found that the soil was soft enough for them to dig through easily._ "I think we can!"_

The two foxes began digging and soon they had made a decent tunnel.

"Alright, ladies first." Dark Link said, going back to his corny ways. Koyoshi laughed.

_"Your impossible, but well mannered." _Koyoshi told him, she then kisssed his cheek as best she could with her muzzle and proceeded down the tunnel. Dark Link followed her, happy to have been able to help.

Once they emerged on the other side, the two foxes saw that they were relatively close to a bridge that led to freedom. The bridge was the only way across, unless they wanted to drop twenty feet, fall in water, and climb to the other side.

_"Looks like we can make it, and it only took a couple hours." _The twin tailed vixen told Dark Link.

"Yeah. Thanks for taking me with you again. Things were starting to get boring around here anyway..." Dark Link trailed off as they approached the bridge cautiously.

_"So your not going to help Iram anymore?"_

"You said he was untrustworthy right? Then why should I help him?" he asked rhetorically, Koyoshi felt like he was getting an attitude. "Besides, I joined him 'cause I wanted to, so I'm leaving 'cause I want to."

Koyoshi nodded, and before the duo knew it they were at the bridge. _"Well let's leave then."_

The half demon soon realized that she had spoken too soon, as the castle's owner appeared out of nothingness.

He stood there, looking as intimidating as possible, but he didn't look like he was about to attack them, as a matter of fact, Zant's apprentice congratulated them.

"Well done, my praise goes out to both of you." The helm wearing man told them. "I admit that I didn't expect for you two to escape the garden, my specially breeded 'Mind's Eye' flowers were supposed to distract you, but you were clever enough to dispatch them."

Dark Link glared at him. "Well next time, try not to make such obviously malevolent flowers, or ones that attract all the local butterflies."

"Noonetheless I am proud, now I ask you to return to the throne room so we plan our next course of action."

_"No. We had an agreement, we escaped and now we get to leave."_

"We?" The half Twili asked curiously.

"Didn't you know? I'm leaving too." Dark Link told him

"Well you technically haven't left the castle. You must still cross this bridge." Iram said. "And I shall not harm you." He said, stepping aside. He then got onto his side of the land and waved them off.

_"Thank you for being honorable."_ Koyoshi told him as they stepped onto the stone bridge. Freedom was a few steps away and nothing stood in either Dark Link or Koyoshi's path.

When the foxes were little more then twenty feet away from the otherside, Sir Iram took his gigantic axe and brought it down on the bridge.

The entire bridge shook and broke, and the foxes began to fall.


End file.
